It's Wicked Bros, not Wario Bros
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: If you enjoy randomness and lack of a plot this is the fanfic for you! This fanfic contains some strong language.


**It's Wicked Bros not Wario Bros.**

**And now a random adventure involving Wario and Waluigi, keep in mind I write what I believe, did you know that Wario and Waluigi are really known as the Wicked Bros? No joke….in the Mario Party games when you team up Mario and Luigi they're called the Mario Bros. but if you team up Wario and Waluigi they're called the Wicked Bros. Play the games yourself.**

**They're the Wicked Bros! NOT THE WARIO BROS! GET IT RIGHT ! !**

**Oop….Sorry got carried away, hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

Wario and Waluigi were walking down the street one day. Waluigi was playing on his DS.

"Whatcha playing?" asked Wario.

"Bubble Bobble" Waluigi replied back.

"Ahhh….Bubble Bobble, the video game whereyou play two boys transformed into dragons for no particular reason who has to rescue your girlfriends from the monster Super Drunk, who has kidnapped your girlfriends for no reason. Oh….and did I mention that Super Drunk has been mutated from your parents by "The boss of truth" who you meet in the very last stage of Rainbow Islands? Bubble Bobble's sequel?"

Waluigi stared at him. "Do you always take video games so seriously?"

"I try not to, but sometimes I just can't help myself." Wario smiled.

Suddlenly Wario heard Bowser's voice. "Yo! Wario Bros!"

"God why does everybody think we're called that! We're the Wicked Bros!" Wario snarled.

"Hey boys…you look pretty tough, can I ask you for a favour?"

"As long as it doesn't involve dolphins and us getting naked and having to put shoe polish on our stomachs and knee caps. I'm still trying to recover from the last time we volunteered to do someone a favor." Wario replied.

Bowser just made a "DA FUCK?" face at Wario. There was a quiet moment for a few seconds.

"Well anyway….." Bowser finally spoke. "I need to go into the bank for a few seconds. Can you watch my car and make sure no one pinches it while I go into the bank for a few seconds?"

"No problem! " Wario smiled.

"If you do it right. I'll give you each 50 coins!"

"Great!" grinned Waluigi.

Bowser then went into the bank.

"I hope we can do a decent job of this."

"I know I will." Wario smiled. "You're completely unreliable. Remember what happened last week."

**(Flashback to last week. We're in the Wicked Bros. house)**

"O.K Waluigi I'm just going to the store. What ever you do don't touch those matches on the kitchen work top."

"Got it, Wario!" smiled Waluigi.

"I mean it, don't touch those matches."

"I heard you the first time."

Wario exited the house.

**15 minutes later.**

Wario came open to a destroyed house. "Sorry Wario what did you say?" said Waluigi.

**BACK TO PRESENT.**

"Ha…I'm unreliable? Waluigi frowned. "What about the week before that?"

**2 weeks ago.**

The Wicked Bros. stood in their bathroom. Waluigi held up a pink plastic bottle.

"O.K Wario….listen this is bleach." He said "You are not to drink it….it is highly dangerous."

"I got ya." Replied Wario

I'm going to put this up high on this shelf. "Don't drink it."

"I get it!" Wario snarled "You can trust me.

**5 minutes later.**

Wario laid on the bathroom floor looking like hell.

"Whoa." Said Wario "I'm seeing pink elephants."

"I'll call the hospital." Waluigi sighed.

**BACK TO PRESENT.**

"Well regardless. I have a fool proof plan to make sure no one steals this car."

"And what's that?" asked Waluigi.

"Let me explain….." Wario replied.

10 minutes later Bowser came running out of the bank holding a large bag full of cash.

"Thanks for defending my car, boys. Here's your reward." Bowser then handed Wario and Waluigi two small money bags.

"No problem, Bowser. Say you didn't rob that bank by any chance, there's an alarm going off from the bank." Asked Waluigi.

"No….they're testing a new fire drill alarm." Bowser lied.

"Fair enough!" Wario smiled.

Bowser started up his car but couldn't move. "What's wrong with this thing? Why can't I move?"

"We removed the wheels of your car to make sure no one steals it." Wario replied.

"YOU WHAT!?" Bowser got out of his car and tried to make a run for it, but he didn't get far with the huge money sack on his back. The armed security guards caught him. And Wario and Waluigi got a reward from the police.

"Helping the police. Never thought we'd ever do that." Wario said to Waluigi back home.

"Yeh….maybe we should do good deeds more often." Waluigi replied.

There was silence for a few seconds then howls of laughter.

"AS IF!" grinned Wario.

**THE END.**


End file.
